


Love Changes People

by AnimeGal93



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGal93/pseuds/AnimeGal93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lot of self-reflection, Hanamiya realizes something important. And it makes him want to change for the better. The real trick is how to prove this to Kuroko and the others in the Seirin High Basketball team. The solution Kuroko proposes shocks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hanamiya Makoto couldn’t stop thinking about Kuroko. Ever sicne Kuroko had stood up to him at th e basketball game, Makoto couldn’t get him out of him mind. And that was why late one afternoon Makoto showed up to Kuroko’s school. Kuroko and Kagami were leaving.

"You damn bastard," Kagami yelled when he saw Makoto. "What the hell ar eyou doing here?"

"Please, Kuroko," Makoto pleaded. "I want to talk to you—alone." He gestured at Kagami.

"LIke hell you’re gonna tlak to him alone! After what you did to him!"

"Kagami-kun, stop." Kuroko said. "I want to hear him out. He seems sincere."

Makoto bretathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you Kuroko-kun.”

Kagami was glastered. “Kuroko don’t trust this guy! He’s bad news.”

"I’ve made my decision, Kagami. I’ll text you later." Without another word, Kuroko turned and walked back into Seirin mtioning for Makoto to follow. He did, but he didn’t realizing that Kagami was secretly following them!

Once they were safe and alone behind the gym, Kuroko spoke up. “What do you need from me, Hanamiya-kun?”

Hanamiya blushed. Tjat was a good question and he didn’t really thinki about what he was going to say once he got Kuroko alone. He wasn’t even sure why he was thinkin about him all the time anyway Why was he even here?

"Kuroko-kun… I—… The truth is…"

Makoto struggled with the words. Suddenly Kuroko broke the silence.

"It’s okay Hanamiya-kun. You don’t have to say it. I’ve been thinking about you too."

Makoto gasped. “R-Really!”

"Yes, and I’ve decided something. I’ve decided I really can’t forgive you for the things you did in our basketball match."

Makoto gasped. It felt like the world was shattering around him. This couldn’t be. He thought he at least had a slim chance, but Kuroko shot him down before he even got to say it.

"I see…"

"Yes."

Kagami watched from the side of the gym, biting his nails. Oh no, what if Makoto was trying to make a move on Kuroko!? This was worse than he imagined!! If he tried anything funny, he would punch him in the face.

"Please just give a chance, Kuroko-kun!"

Kuroko regarded Makoto, eyes narrowed in suspicious.

" Very well," he says finally. "We’ll spend one whole day together and at the end of that day I’ll decide whether or not I believe you when you say you’re not bad anymore."

Makoto wanted to cry out of joy. “You won’t regret it! You’ll see!”

This was terrible, Kagami thought. Time to make his entrance.

"I don’t agree with your decision, Kuroko," he says calmly stepping out from his hiding spot. "This is clearly a bad idea." He turns to Makoto. "You fucking bastard."

"You don’t have to be so rude," Makoto said.

"How DARE you!!" Kuroko said to Kagami. "Eavesdropping on us? You have no respect for my privacy! You’ve crossed the line!"

Kagami took a step back.. “K-Kuroko-kun, I only wanted to make sure he didn’t do anything to do you!”

"Okay I forgive you," Kuroko nodded. "Since tomorrow’s a sunday Hanamiya-kun, we can spend all day together. Meet me at the station at dawn." And then he walked away.

Kagami glared at Makoto. “I don’t care what Kuroko-kun thinks, I will NEVER trust you. I don’t know what you’re planning, but you’re not gonna get away with it.”

"I’m not planning anything," Makoto replied. "I understand why you would think that way, but I’ll prove to you soon enoug!h! Kuroko has changed me for the better!" And then he went home.

And he went to sleep. Preparing for the big day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamiya and Kuroko go out to breakfast, but some blond guy interrupts their meal. Meanwhile, Kagami is spying on them?!

Makoto was so nervous that he didn’t sleep all night long. He was still wide awake even when his alarm went off at 5:30 AM. Hed been anticpitating this moment since yesterday, so he jumped out of bed and got dressed. Then he ran out of his house with a piece of toast in his mouth. He was gonna be late!

He got to the station at 6AM, just as the dawn broke, and Kuroko was no where to be found. No big deal, Makoto thought he was just early. Kuroko would be here soon.

Five minutes later, the sun was higher in the sky and Kuroko STILL wasn’t there. Makoto beganto panic. Was he beign stood up? What if Kuroko ran into trouble? He turned around and Kuroko was there! Makoto jumped in surprise.

"You’re late, Kuroko-kun!"

Kuroko blinked. “Actually, I’ve been here the whole time. I thought you’d never speak up Hanamiya-san.”

Hanamiya hed back a side of relief. That Kuroko was going to go through ith this adretr all.

Neither of them noticied Kagami hiding behind the train in a black goodie and black pants and sunglasses. He made sure to disguise himself so Kuroko wouldn’t gert mad at him again. He just wanted to protect his shadow!

They decide to go to breakfast. “No that’s okay,” Makoto says sheepishly. “I already ate before I got here.”

"I insist, Hanamiya-san," Kuroko retorted. So they went to a nearby diner. Kuroko ordered eggs and toast, but Hanamiya already had toast and he was tired of it, so he got eggs and bacon instead. "Ths is on me" he said. "No I can pay for myself" Kuroko replied. Makoto panicked, how was he ever going to prove that he was a nice guy if he couldn’t pay for Kuroko’s meals! It wasn’t because he thought of this as a date right?

"If you insisted," Kuroko conceited. Makkoto felt a little better.

That is until a blonde guy showed up. Makoto recognized him from the GoM. He hoped they would leave them along, but no such luck.

"Kise-kun!" Kuroko called out. He waved at Kise, who seemed happy to see him. "What are you ddoing here!"

"Kuroko-kun!" The blonde boy approached. "I always come here for breakfast!" He then glared at Makoto. "What’s HE doing here?" He wrinkled his nose in confusion. He didnt understand why Kuroko would be eating with the guy who tried to beat him up.

Kagami was trying to watch from a nearby table behind a newspapre but now Kise was in the way! That damn model bastard!!

"I’ve changed!" Makoto insisted.

"I don’t believe you, you jerk," Kise said, but Kuroko stopped him.

"Kise-kun onegai, I’m trying to give him a chance. He seems sincere."

"Well if you believe him Kuroko-kun, that’s good enough for me. Mind if I join you guys?"

Makoto did mind actually, but he didn’t think Kuroko would and he didn’t want to push Kuroko’s nakama away, so he said nothing, but he was sure it had nothign to do with that he was jealous.

"No, that’s fine Kise-kun, please leave." Kuroko said shocking Makoto.

"But I want to eat with Hanamiyacchi too!" Kise protested, Makoto blushed. He wasn’t used to being fought over.

But Kagmai hoped that Kuroko said yes because it would seem less suspicious if he showed up when kise was already there.

"No, Kise-kun! I said go!"

Kise’s tears fell like waterfalls. “So mean!” He said. But then he smiled. “Maybe next time then, Hanamiyacchi!”

Hanamiya nodded. “Sure?”

And Kise left, leaving Makoto and Kuroko to eat alonge with Kagami watching on suspicious. When they were finally donr Kuroko was stuffed.

"I think I ate too much." He said.

"Me too and I already ate breakfast." Makoto answered. "We should go walk this off! Want to go to the park, Kuroko-kun?"

Kyuroko thought about it. “Yes, let’s do that.” And then they stood and went to pay the bill. Out of the corner of his eye, Makoto saw something behaving suspicious. Some guy in a black hoodie, but Makoto dismised it thinking he was paranoid. But for a second he thought it looked like Kagami.

"Hanamiya-san, are you coming?" Kuroko said at the door.

_Must be my eyes playing tricks on me_ , he thought, before smiling and running after Kuroko.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Kuroko meet a strange green-haired man at the park.

They entered the park, and Makoto is amazed at how beautiful it is. There’s a beautiful fountain and they go up to it throw some coins in and then Makoto makes a wish. He wishes I hope Kuroko trusts me by the end of the day. He wondered what Kuroko was wishing about. So he asked.

"It’s a secret Hanamiya-kun!" Kuroko chided him. Meanwhile Kagami was peeking out from behind the fountain while kneeling on the ground. He wasn’t wearing his hoodie anymore but he kept the sunglasses. Luckiy he wasn’t spotted. Discretly he put a quarter in and wished that Khanamiya would go away. It was all for not as Makoto didn’t budge.

"Hanamiya-san, there’s a plack on the front of the fountain." Kuroko said, and Makoto read it. It said The Fountain of True Love. Makoto was going to laugh, what a silly plack! But then he looked at Kuroko and Kuroko was blushing!?

"How embarrassing! We should have looked at the plack before we through our pennies in there." Kuroko shouted.

"Its ok we didn’t know," Makoto consoleing him.

Kuroko nodded. “Your right.”

And so they walked away from the fountain of true love before people got the wrong idea.

They decided to go on the nature walk. They were still full from breakfast. They were halfway through the nature walk when suddenly a person fell in front of them.

"Are you okay!?" Makoto shouted at the mysterious green-haired stranger.

"Midorima-kun!" Kuroko was shocked to see his former nakama on the ground like that. "Nani were you doing in that tree."

Midorami got to his feet with great pride. “Ore no lucky item today is a bluejaynodayo.” He looked sideways at Makoto. “Kuroko-kun, wherefore art thou keeping company with a knave like thisnodayo?”

Kuroko suddenly seemed angry. “Don’t talk about him like that, Midorima-kun. He is a ii no hito. And you gotta stay out of those trees. You could get hurt!”

"Alas, I cannot, I verily hath to obtain the bluejaynodayo." Midorami said pushing up his megane.

Then Makoto suggests, “Then why don’t we help you find it!” Midorami seems shock by this. As if he hadn’t expected it. Like he thought Makoto was a bSD guy. “Verily wellnodayo.” He says. “But thou hast been warnednodayo. It is quite harrowing to obtainnodayo. And I am keeping a watch on younodayo.”

Makoto was OK with this. But Kagami wasn’t. He watched from behind a tree. and He couldn’t believe Midorima was giving in so easily! Kise was one thing, but Midorami?

Kuroko climbed up a tree. “Kuroko, thou must be carefulnodayo,” Midorima says worriedly. Makoto was about to climb another tree, but then Kuroko screamed! As he fell off the branch. “Yea verilynodayo!” Midorima says in sho k . Makoto was as fast as he could be. With a burst of adrenalin he rushed to catch Kuroko before he could hit the hard unforgiving ground. He caught him just in time.

"Kuroko-kun!" He cries out. "Are you hurt!"

Kuroko cradled in Makoto’s arms like ababe, looked up at him with tears in his eyes. “I w-was so scared, Makoto-san—I mean, Kanamiya-san.”

"NO, Kuroko-kun, you can call me Makoto if you want," Makoto said blushing.

"A-arigatou for saving me," Kuroko blushed too.

"Thou truly hast changednodayo," Midorima said increbilously. "Wouldst ye enjoy a nice bruncheon with menodayo?" He pushed up his megane.

Makoto set Kuroko down on the grass but before he could take him up on that kind offer, Kuroko piped up. “No, Midorima, kun. He’s spending the day with me!”

"Yea verilynodayo," he said tears welling up and fogging up his megane. "Another time thennodayo." He turned to leave but Makoto stopped him.

"Matte, Midorima-san," he said. "You were looking for this weren’t you?" And he pulled a bluejay out of his pocket and handed it over.

"Ye truly be a man of a great characternodayo. I look forward to seeing thou in the futurnodayo." And then he left.

Kagami was so angry. That bastard! How dare he touch Kuroko in such a way! And that glasses bastard didn’t do anything to stop him!

Kuroko got to his feet. “Thank you again, Hanamiya-san.”

Makoto shook his head. It was nothing Kuroko-kun” he said. “let’s just continue on.”

After the nature walked the ended up on a basketbal court. “Let’s play some basketball,” he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Kuroko play basketball with a cool dude.

Makoto grabbed a basketball out of his backpack. “Fancy a little one on one, Kuroko-kun?” It sounded like fun and like a godo idea, but Makoto realized just how bad his situation was when Kuroko hesitated.

"Your not gonna use any of your dirty tricks, are you?" Kuroko said a little meekly. Makotos heart skipped a beat.

"Of course not Kuroko-kun! I’ve changed and I think this is the best way for me to prove it!" He said earnestly.

"Well," he said. "I guess I’ll just ave to trust yout hen."

"You won’t regret it." Makoto noded.

Meanwhile Kagami stood behind the basketball pole. Unfortunately he lost his sunglasses on the nature walk, but he brought a spare pair of nose and glasses. He dawned his hoodie again and layed low. He was thinking No Kuroko! Don’t play basketball with that fucking bastard!

But Makoto tossed him the ball and he started to dribble and then Kagami knew it was too late to stop them. He could only watch in despair.

"Hi guys?" A tall tan guy approached and Makoto recognized him as Aomine. He was also in the GoM. "Want a third player? It’s me, Aomine!"

Makoto was shok that it was Aomine. And he want to play basketball?

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko said dribbling th ebasketball. "What brings you herE?"

"I came to shoot some hoops, of course! You know I love basketball, Kuroko!" He smiled affebly and dribbling the ball. "I gotta say its a little weird seeing you guys hangin out. Are you guys friends no?""

Makoto shuffled. “Not exactly. I’m just trying to prove to him that I’ve changed so we’re spending the day together,” he said dribbling the ball. Aomine barked out a llaughter.

"Sounds like a date!" He said, the jokester. JHe didn’t realize the profound affect his words would have on Kuroko and Makoto as both blushed a deep crimson red hue. He didn’t notice. Kagami did though and it made him nervous.

Kuroko shot the ball for the hoop and it went right in! “That’s amazing Kuroko-kun! You really are a legendary basketball player,” Makoto said impressed.

They played basketball for a bit, and Makoto didn’t try anything funny. As the game went on you could see Aomine and Kuroko trusting Makoto more and more. They were playing a game aganst Aomine. And they were winning, and now Makotowas beginning to understand just how good it felt to play a game and not cheat! He couldn’t turn back now.

In the end Makoto and Kuroko won! Aomine barked a laugh. “Good dame you guys! We should play some b-ball again sometime soon.” Kuroko and Makoto agreed.

"I’m very proud of you Hanammiya-sana, he said. "You didn’t attack me or Aomine-kun the entire game. You;re really beginning to convince. You even helped Midorimakun with his bird earlier and you were so nice to Kise. I never dreamed I’d see this side of you."

"Well if you love him so much, why don’t you just MARRY HIM?" Aomine barked out a aughter. Kuroko and Makoto blushed again.

"D-Don’t say such thing…" Maktoo stammered.

"That’s ENOUGH, Aomine-kun," Kuroko roared. "I won’t have you embarrassing Makoto-kun like this anymore!" Makoto blushed.

"I-I’m sorry, Kuroko," Aomine conceited, tearigs welling up in his brilliant brown eyes. "You’re right, Hanamiya-kun, that was so rude of me. I should just keep my big mouth shut. This is even worse than the time I beat you up…"

Makoto consoled him. “It’s okay Aomine-san, I forgave you a long time ago. I desaerved what I got, you were just the one to give it to me.”

"I want to make it up to you now," Aomine said. "Let me buy you a burger, it’s on me."

Makoto politely decline. “No, thank you Aomine-kun. Maybe another time. Today is devoted exclusively to Kuroko-kun,” he said smiling at Kuroko. Kuroko smiled back in understand.

"Let’s shoopt hopts again sometime," Aomine said before he walked off into the distance. Kuroko turned to Makoto.

"Hanamiya-san, did you really mean that? You would rather be with me than my friends?"

"Sure I did," he said. "I’m feeling kind of hungry, he said. "Want to go get a snack at the convenience store?"

"Yes, let’s do that." And so they left.

Kagami peeked out from behind the baskterball pole. That Aomine sucked! That bastard! No one had the guts to put Hanamiya in his place. He was up to no good. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. He’d have to take matters into his own hands, before it was too late for Kuroko…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the convenience store, Makoto and Kuroko run into a large purple-haired guy who decides to beat Makoto up?!

The convenience store was empty and imonous. The bell jingled evilly when they opened the door. “Hajime mashite,” the clerk sai dbehind the counter. “Hajimemashite” Kuroko said in return. Makoto was stunned by just hwo polite Kuroko was.

"What are you going to get Kuroko-kun?" Makoto asked his partner, Kuroko smiled. Makoto felt a strange feeling in his chest. _Wh-what is this feeling…?_

"This $70 sushi of course? It’s a little price-y but I happen to be a booshwah." He said blushing as he imagined sampling the delectebly sushi. _How cute_ Makoto thought _but No! I can’t be thinking this wasy about another man!_ He looked away quickle.

"And you Makoto-san?" Kuroko asked clutching his sushi protectively.

"Im gonna go get some pocky. I LOVE choclate," he replied. "Very well then" Kuroko agreed. And then they made their way over to the pocky aisle. But then they bumped into a big guy.

"What the FUCK?" He said eating some sweets. "Watch where you’re going. You jerk."

"Murasakibara-kun!" Kuroko cried out in a alarm.

"Kurokocchi," Muraskiaara cried out in alarm before smiling. "I didn’t expect tos ee you here of all places. I was just out jogging and thought I’d stop in for a snack. But it turns out I’m out of money…" Murasakibaraa looked down sadly. He then looked angry. "Who the hell areyou?" He asked Makoto. Makoto shrank away, this guy was a foot taller than him! "What are you doing hanging around Kurokocchi!"

"We’re friends, Kuramadabara-kun!" Kuroko responded.

"Hey. I know you." He said. "You’re the guy who tried beating the shit out of Kurokochhi! You punk ass piece of shit! I’m gonna take you out." Muraksbara said reaching his beefy hands to attack Makoto! He punched him and Makoto feel over and accidentally knocked the sushi out of Kuroko’s hands. "No!!" He cried out. That sushi was too expensive!

"Muraksabikara, you son of a bitch!" Kuroko bellowed in anger. "Do you realize what you’ve DONE!? I can’t affoprd to pay for that!"

"K-Kurokocchi, I’m sorry! I’ll buy you another one…" Murasakibara murmured timidly how much was it?"

”$&).”

"You got it. I’ll go buy another one."

"Another and thing!" Kuroko said at Murakibara. "Don’t you EVER lay your hands on Hanamiya-san AGAIN." Makoto blushed. His nose was bleeding but Kuroko’s words made all the pain disappear… COuld it be…

"I’m sorry Hanamiyacchi."

"It’s okay, Murakbadara. Since you do’t have anymore money I’ll buy you some more snack! Then we’re even." He smiled.

Want to eat some snaacks with me?” Murasakbieara asked.

"No thanks." Unexpectedly when Makoto said that Murasakibarea burst into tears and ran out of the store.

Tey left the store.

Kagami had been hiding in the freezers the whole time. As epxected, Murasaibara wasnt of any use to him. That snack eating bastard. He followed after them.

Outside the store, Kuroko sat on a bench enjoying his sushi. “This is so good!” He said. Makoto was also enjoying his pocky.

"That was a nice fellow." Makoto said. Kuroko agreed. "THis is only whetting my appetite. zLet’s go get lunch."

And so they headed off to a mcdonald’s. Kagami following them discreetly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Makoto and Kuroko have their meal interrupted, but this time by a strange redhead.

McDonald’s was eerily quiet. Even though there were many people in the room. Not a single person was talking but that wasn’t a big deal. Makoto and Kuroko was only there for the food.

"I love the chocolate shakes here," Kuroko admitted.

"I love chocolate shakes too!" Makoto agreed. "What do you think about vanilla shakes are they any good?"

"Those suck, they’re awful," Kuroko bleated turning his nose up at the very thought of having to consume one of those monstrosities. Meanwhile Kagami got 50 hambergers. He was very hngry. He didn’t eat breakfast because he was too busy spying on Makoto and Kuroko. But he was okay with that. It was all for his shadow.

Kuroko ordered a chocolate shake and Makoto ordered fries. They sat down and were soon joined by Akashi, a guy with bifocal eyes.

"Oh my god, like, I can’t believe you guys are here," he said, taking a seat without invitaton. "I have to tell all my friends I’m eating here with you guys hold on let me call them real quick."

"No, Akashi-kun, that’s rude," Kuroko said. "If you’re going to be on your phone, please go elsewhere."

"Hey guys I’m here with Kuroko and Hamamiya," Akashi held out the phone toward them. "Say ‘hello’ you guys!"

"hi," Makoto started to say, but Kuroko grabbed the phone and smashed it.

"I SAID you were being rude, Akashi-kun!"

"Oh my god, I didn’t even get to say goodbye! Let me call them back real qwuikc," he said pulling out a second phone. Kagami thought that was disgusting. He could barely afford his own cell phone bill, much less TWO. That damn rich bastard he’s alread y finished 23 of his hambaurgered.

Kuroko didn’t seem surprised by this turn of events. He seemed to have smashed many a cell phone in his days. Meanwhile Akashi was snapping instagram photos and posing with Makoto. Makoto blushed. Kuroko suddenly felt jealous? But WHy?

"OMG you are so fun! Wanna hang out some time Makoto?" Akashi said and Kurko felt his anger grow. How dare he adress him so familairiry!

"Maybe some other time," Makoto said dismissively. Kurkoo felt reltieved. Akashi burst out in tears and called his friends back to complain. They finished their food and left.

The sun was high in the sky and they returned to the basketball court where everyone is now playing basketball, from the GoM. Kruoko and Makoto weren’t interested in them though. Kuroko looks deep into Makoto eyes, and Makoto can feel his heartbeat grow faster.

"You surprised me today. I didn’t think I would change my mind, but you’ve proven yourself: a changed man,""

"That means more to me than you could know, Kuroko-kun. I hope we can be friends from this point on," Makoto said blushing.

"That isn’t possible," Kuroko immediately comes back with. Makoto feels a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomahc but he can’t say that he is surprised.

"So you can’t overlook it after all, huh…" He says dejected.

"That isn’t it, Hanamiya-san. I’m saying I don’t think I want to just be friends with you," and Makoto feels his heartbeat grow faster again. "The truth is, Hanamiay=san, I… I lov—"

"Stop right there!!" Kise cries out running over. "Hanamiyacchi, the truth is I like you!" He says standing sideb yside with Kuroko who seems shocked. "Please go out with me!"

"No, go out with ME!" Aomine says pushing past Kise.

"Thou must return ore no affectionsnodayo!" Midorami says shoving Kise aside. "Thou mustnodayo!"

"I—" Makoto started but then Murasakibaar pushed Kise out of the way and said "No you gotta choose me Hanamiyacchi!"

Then Akashi showed up and Makoto’s head started spinning. “You, like, should totally date me, right?” He bowled Kise over right into the ground.

And that’s when Kagami realized. He could’t stand seeing all the people all over Makoto. THAT”S it. That’s why he was following them, not because he wanted to protect Kurkok but because he wanted Makoto all to himself.

"You bastards!" He bellowed, making his entrance and he stepped on Kise. "Listen here you eyebrow bastard!" He said pointing at Makoto. "You better go out with right now or I’ll—"

"STOP IT!" Makoto screamed. "Just stop! As flattering as this all is, you guys aren’t even giving me a chance to explained how I feel!"

Everyone went quiet. And Makoto approached Kuroko, who looked crestfallen.

"The truth is, Kuroko-kun, I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind ever since the Winter Cup prelims. It pissed me off, and I couldn’t figure out why, and that just pissed me off more, but when I really thought long and hard about it, I think I knew why it was," he said. "You’re the only person who’s ever stood up to me like that. You made me realize just how wrong I was, and it might have taken a while for the message to really sink in, but in the end, I got it. And it’s thanks to you.

"So, I’m grateful. Really. And when I approached you that day at Seirin, I really just wanted you to know how grateful. But then you suggested this, and when I spent more time with you, that’s when I realized." He paused for a second and let Kuroko digest his words. "You see, I really like you, too, Kuroko-kun. I want to have more days like this. Lots more days. I want you to keep changing the parts of me that aren’t so great—yes, they’re still there—and maybe, by spending time with you, I can gradually become a better person. A person who truly deserves to play on the same court as you. So… So, I—"

"Hanamiya-san," Kuroko cut in suddenly. Makoto froze, afraid he’d been wrong in saying what he’d said. "It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything else. More than almost anything, I also want to have more days like this."

Makoto knew what usually came next in situations like these, and though he was nervous, he steeled himself for what was to come. Blushing, he placed his hands on Kuroko’s shoulders. He started to lean in, and Kuroko’s eyes shut, his cheeks flushed. Eeveruone watched on in despair and dismay. Makoto’s eyes started to flutter closed, and he leaned in, almost there, when suddenly…

The silence was broken with a giggle. And then another, before the hands on Kuroko’s shoulders are retracted and the chuckling breaks into unrestrained laughter. Bemused, Kuroko opened his eyes and looked up, only to see Hanamiya sneering down at him.

"Ha! As if I’d ever do something like that, idiot," he jeered with a nasty grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole date had been a trick Hanamiya had played on Kuroko. What will Kuroko do now?!

Hanamiya had managed to make a clean escape while everyone had been more or less shellshocked by the turn of events, and while he couldn’t say the same of the others, Kuroko at least knew that he didn’t really have the strength to chase after Hanamiya anyway. He felt like he’d been sucker punched in the gut, and he couldn’t get Hanamiya’s expression out of his head. His words echoed around in his skull and with each repeat he felt even more jarred.

He was only vaguely aware of Aomine and Kagami charging after Hanamiya, enraged on Kuroko’s behalf. Only barely heard the “Aah, what a pain,” from Murasakibara before he sauntered off to who knows where.

"I saw all of this coming with my Emperor’s Eye," Akashi said before doing the same. Well, of course he did.

Kuroko didn’t truly snap out of it until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He nearly started, but managed to just hold it back. Without even needing to look, Kuroko knew who it was.

"Kurokocchi," Kise said, tone practically dripping with pity that Kuroko wasn’t sure he wanted. His saffron eyes shone with concern-sincere concern, but for some reason, it hurt him to see. He didn’t hold Kise’s gaze for long. "Are you-Well, I mean you couldn’t possibly be, but-"

"I’ll be fine, Kise-kun," he cut him short more tersely than he’d intended, and shrugged the other boy’s hand off of his shoulder. Unsurprisingly, the blonde seemed a bit affronted, but said no more.

"As it turns out, today’s lucky item is actually a Blue-Gray Gnatsnatcher," Midorima muttered to himself, blue jay perched on his shoulder while he scrolled through his phone. "It is no wonder I was fooled by him…"

"Is now really the time to be checking your horoscope!?" Kise asked Midorima incredulously while not-so-subtly gesturing to Kuroko.

"I’m fine," Kuroko repeated, though the words sounded dead even to his own ears. Kise’s capacity for self-restraint seemed to snap. He rounded on Kuroko.

"You are not fine! You were taken in by that-… that…!”

"Miscreant," Midorima supplied.

"…Miscreant, and after what he just did to you or almost did to you there’s just no way that you could be fine!” Kise punctuated his declaration with a huff, hands on his hips as if positive that his logic was sound-and maybe it was, but Kuroko really didn’t want to hear it.

As if the heavens were answering his prayers, Aomine and Kagami could be seen running back towards them right on cue. They were angry, and clearly bickering, but they were also alone which could only mean that their attempt to track down Hanamiya had not ended well. Nobody said anything until the duo drew closer.

"Before you even ask," Kagami started brusquely just as Kise’s lips parted. "He got away."

Kuroko felt Kise’s hand on his shoulder tighten suddenly. “ ** _What?_** " His voice was low and deadly and Kuroko felt the sudden need to escape. Kise was standing behind him, so he couldn’t see his expression, but he could see Kagami and Aomine’s, and theirs suddenly looked terrified.

Aomine reached for Kuroko, screaming “GeT OUT OF THERE, KUROKOOO!’”

Kagami screamed, “HE’S GOT A KNIFE!”

bUT THey were too late to save him, as Kuroko felt a searing pain in his lower back, and then Kise cute right through his spineal chords. Kuroko was like, “Kise, why would you do this to mede!?” and then he died.

Aomine fell to his knees, and cried because his old buddy Tetsu was dead. And so he was completely unprepared for Kise’s assault. Kise grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head up and Aomine could see there was no shine in his eyes.

Kagami screamed, “GET OUT OF THERE AOMINE, HE’S GOT A KNIFE!”

But the warning came too late, Kise slit Aomine’s thrroat. He whispered in his eyar, “I made sure your precious Tetsu suffered before the end.” Aomine cried as Kise finished the job. “Ryota, WHy?” And then he was dead.

Kise rounded on Kagami, who took a step back. “No need to run, Kagamicchi; I’ll make sure it’s over quickly.”

"WHY are you doing this, Kise?" Kagami demanded to know.

"You guys were getting between me and my precious Hanamiyacchi." He licked the knife. "And then you didn’t even bring him back to me? Your incompetence is costing you, Kagamicchi. I will make you suffer for this, taste my blade!"

And Kise cut Kagami’s tongue off!

 _I have to get out of here!_ Kagami thought desperately. _HE HAS A KNIFE!_ That’s when Kise pulled out the gun and shot him three times.

"You… bastard…" Kagami muttered before he died.

"Now, that I look at it everyone’s horoscopes are incedibly unluck today," Midorima said finally looking up from his phone. What he saw was horrible. Kroko and Aomine and kagami were all dead ans stuff. Kise stood above kagami withh agun and knife in hiis handss. "What is going on here, Kise?"

"They had to die, Midorimachhi, and so shall you." Kise said raising the gun towards midorimi!

"Noooonodayo" Midorimi shouted raising his arms as if to protect himself. kise shot the gun. midorima was prepared to die when he heard a chirpping shond. Midorima opened his eyes and looked at the ground. there lay the blue jay. It had given its life to protect him. "blue jay no. why did you protect me?"

"he had a knife" the blue jay said before expiring.

"I guess you were lucky after all, bluejay-san. i can’t live now that he’s gone. finish me." Midorima said glaring at kise. kise fired the gun like 10 times screeching all the while.

"Now, I think it’s time for me to visit with my old firends, Akashicchi and Mursakibarachii." Kise grinned evilly. and exited the basketball court. As he left, a single tear fell from kuroko’s dead eye.

Kise entered the convenice store. “Hajimeashte” he said to the clerk. “same” clerk said. mursakimbara was standing in the snack alise eatting everything there. kise went up to hiim and siad, “i should’ve known you’d be here, muraskaibadrchii.”

"Kisechine, what are you doing here" he said turning to look at him. "why do you have blood all over you?"

“‘cause. Anyway, Ii came here because i have to give you something.” kise said taking the gun out of his pcket and shooting him. And then he did the same to akashi.

"What are you doing here?" Makoto said aas he entered the mcdonalds. Kise then kidnapped him.

Makoto woke up in a dark room. he was tired to a post. “where am i” he muttered.

"in my basement. you belong to me now" Kise siiad.

"Nooooo, what’ve you done to kuroko? Makota gasped.

"Don’t worry he’ll never come between us again!"

Makoto cried. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was just playing apraticall joke on Kuroko. He was gonna come back and everything would be ok.

"We’re goning to be very happy together hanamiyahciih." Kise said wrapping his arms around makaot.


End file.
